ELLIE:CUTTER
by Punkasrokrcja136
Summary: Ellie finds her mother at home once more, drunk, after moviing back in. She goes back to an old habit, and an old annoyance finds out. Though her trials and tribulations she decides to run away............
1. black tears

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi: The Next Generation.

A/N this is my real account, i had posted this story on my friend jes' account, and it will remain until she deletes it

I opened the door to my house once more. It was the third day after moving back in with my mom. Silence welcomed me. I walked into the family room, only to find my mom, lying on the couch. Bottles of rum lay scattered on the table amongst other assorted bottles of boose.

"Mom? Are you okay?" I asked. Staring at the table, and then at my mom.

My mom groaned. I sighed, _"Not again! She promised! She said it was only day by day though, but not this!"_ I trudged into my room, and closed the door. I pulled up my sleeve, and pulled down my armwarmer. Scars shown all over my arm. Suddenly my back pack dropped onto the ground. My cd case fell out and I kneeled to pick it up. Suddenly the temptation to cut, to take the pain away, came back. I opened my cd case to find my my compass without the pencil right there. I picked it up, and began to cut.

Tears fell from my eyes. The pain was just like the first cut I had ever made. Blood fell onto the floor. I pulled my sleeve, and arm warmer back into place, and placed the compass back in its place. I sat down amongst my homework. The night went on, and finally I fell asleep in my bed. I awoke to the sound of my mom puking in the other room. I sighed, and tried to block out the noise. I stared at my clock: 3:04am. I rolled over, and decided I should get up, besides my alarm goes off in about 3 hours.

I slipped off my bed and got ready. Then I stepped out into my kitchen to try and find something interesting to eat. When I stared over at the couch, my mom was pouring a glass of whiskey. I sighed, and took my breakfast into my room. I sat there trying to decided whether to go back to Sean's apartment.

My alarm went off, and I stared in amazment at how much time had passed. I picked up my back pack, and decided to get to school early. I headed off, only to run into Paige.

"Oh hello Ellie, the cutter of our school?"

Istopped dead. _"Don't stop, keep moving, act like everythings normal.."_

"Used to, I used to be a cutter, but not any longer."

I pushed on, I hurried towards Degrassi. Tears began to fall from my cheeks, and broke I into a run.

The bell rang for first period. I sat down in math, and sighed when the teacher announced that there was another pop quiz again.

The intercom speaker came on. "Mr. Armstrong could you please send Ellie to the guidance office?"

"Yes, in just a minute, she's taking a test"

I sighed. _"Not again! Paige knew didn't she, that's why she mentioned the cutting? She was just trying to see my reaction to see if she was_ _right!" _ I tried to finish my math test, but my thoughts continued to pour over Paige, and my drunk mother. She handed her test to Mr. Armstrong, and headed towards the guidance office. She stared at the bathroom nearby on her way there. She was about to push open the door when she heard approaching footsteps, and hurried on towards the guidance office.


	2. sound, or silence

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi: The Next Generation.

A/N this is my real account, i had posted this story on my friend jes' account, and it will remain until she deletes it

"Hello Ms. Nash, please come in, I'd like to speak to you." Said Mrs. Suave. I sighed and followed Mrs. Suave into a room on the right.

"Please, sit down Ellie."

I sat, but felt like she should run.

"Now then,…..someone has imformed me that you have cut again."

"Paige.." I mumbled under my breath.

"….Yes." Mrs. Suave sighed. "Yes, it was Paige who came to me. She had said that she felt you had been cutting again."

Silence followed, and I began to wish I had pushed open the bathroom door instead of the guidance office door.

"I suppose your not ready to talk once more?"

I stayed silent, thoughts rushing through my head, things I could say, but I didn't.

"Very well then…I will see you tomorrow then."

I stood up, and rushed out of the office. I headed straight for the bathroom. I pushed open the door only to find Paige staring at herself in the mirror. I let out a silent scream, and cursed in my mind, and headed for the next closest bathroom. I was about to break into a run, when there it was. I sighed a sigh of relief, and pushed open the door. The bathroom was empty. I went into a stall, and retrieved my compass from my cd case. I pulled up my sleeve, and looked for an empty space to cut amongst the scars. I found one finally, and soon saw crimson blood oozing from the cut. The tension melted away, but then the bathroom door pushed open, and I hid my compass in the cd case once more, and slipped it back into my bag. I pulled down my sleeve and flushed the toilet.

Manny was standing infront of a mirror redoing her makeup. I hurried out of the bathroom, only to feel the tension creeping back again. I hurried to my locker just as the bell rang.


	3. runaway

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi: The Next Generation.

A/N this is my real account, i had posted this story on my friend jes' account, and it will remain until she deletes it

I ran towards the basement. I couldn't bear going back to class, and having people stare at me. I ran down the stairs and into the basement. Alex was sitting on a trashcan reading a book. She looked up when she saw me and smiled.

"Skipping too? Well make yourself comfy. Wanna play some euker? I brought the cards."

"Sure, but no money, cuz I don't have any."

"fine."

The bell rang upstairs and I sat up. I didn't want to be here anymore. I had to get home to my room. To the privacy that awaits me there. I stood up, and opened a window in the basement. I crawled through, and ran off.

When I arrived home my mom was asleep on the couch. I creeped into my room, and closed and locked the door. I sat there, basking in the red and black lights that shown from the ceiling. Tears began to fall, I felt empty, and alone. I felt like there was nowhere to go. I took my backpack, and emptied it of its contents. I stuffed my compass, some clothes, a blanket, some money, and some food that I stole from the kitchen into my backpack. I opened the window and crawled through. I would run away, but people would think I'd just be returning to school.

I walked along the side walk. I didn't know where to go. I just had to get away.

OC: sorry it's so short. I just can't think of much to write right now. I have a bit of writers block. I'm gonna have someone find her and then something else will happen. If you like how it's going so far then please email me at like I said I'm writing on my friends account and I'd like to get some of your reviews directly. Thanks

OC.


End file.
